Report:Spam
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Fake pages on World of cars Wikia Hi, I need help because on World of Cars Wikia, an unknown user continue to add fake pages and add "Candidate for deletion pages" to categories. Iìm not an admin. There's only an admin on this wikia. I wrote a lot of help message to him. But I not received any answer. Cars4ever 16:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned. 22:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Endless IT question spam at wow.answers World of Warcraft Answers gets endless IT-related questions as spam. I've tried to prevent it with MediaWiki:TitleBlacklist which worked at one time, but doesn't appear to be supported anymore. --Fandyllic 22:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :We can add title blocks specifically for answers wikis but it would affect ALL answers wikis, we can probably add some of the things I've seen you delete, but I would also recommend asking Wikia about what may be wrong with Title Blacklist for things that may cause false positives elsewhere. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I was told that MediaWiki:Badwords can be used and should work. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I went back 1,000 edits and got all I saw. Rappy 00:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Binding of Isaac wiki/Super Meat Boy wiki under spam attacks I was told in a reply from wiki central to contact you guys (again) regarding a troll who has been frequenting both the Binding of Isaac wiki (on which I'm an admin) and the Super Meat Boy wiki (on which I'm not). Normally I'd just let this guy keep coming back and taking care of him, but it's getting tedious and he's started taunting us by claiming he's getting paid to do it. The IPs he's taken are far too many to count but to give a general idea: BoI wiki: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:XAllurex http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.13.4.78 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gagaplex1 (doppelganging another member) http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.82.193.146 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:J1SuS13 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.7.59.227 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.28.72.144 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.169.110.218 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.227.160.251 and more recently: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.237.212.11 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.237.211.34 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.237.211.149 Totalling up to at the very least 50 some IPs if not more (http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList) SMB wiki http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.237.211.34 http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.13.130.115 http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.13.5.31 http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.14.126.244 http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.14.122.130 Cleary this is more than likely the same user or group of users as the MO is the same every time, leaving the page looking like this: http://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Meat_Boy_Wiki?oldid=6299 I am just looking for advice or a more permanent solution than just waiting for him to attack, banning him, and cleaning up his mess every time, which is an even bigger pain on the SMB wiki where there are no active admins. If there's anything that can be done at all to permanently deal with this troll, please let me know. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Krysto2002 You can also see two of the messages he sent me, or claimed to send me, towards the bottom. Thank you for all your help, we'd be even deeper in trouble without you guys coming by the first time. Krysto2002 04:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I remember dealing with this guy a few months ago. I put a few more blocks in place for you. The problem is, persistent vandals like this always find a way to bypass blocks. We just have to wait and hope he gets bored. Please report any new activity directly to us. Rappy 05:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) spam bot fake username pages *http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/LuckeyKuykendall571 *http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/User:LuckeyKuykendall571 *http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/46.105.144.65 Thanks in advance. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Handled in Report:Users and IPs needing checked. 04:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Must be a spam bot Recently, there have been countless of IP's spamming irrelevant and gibberish comments in here. I've been trying to delete them but an error about FacebookApiException keeps appearing. Could anyone please delete them? Thank you. :) LiaSakura 07:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I personally don't know enough about Avatar to know what questions are appropriate and which aren't (unless obvious). Please place the users in question on this page so someone can investigate. Linking to Recent Changes or Wiki Activity usually isn't a good idea since the spam/vandalism can easily drop off those pages before someone is able to look into it. Rappy 11:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, ok, I'll link the direct pages next time. Thank you :) The comments they usually put are IT questions or in other languages... and now they have gone to asking questions with the titles related to Avatar although it already includes an answer about some topic unrelated to it (i.e something about digital/non-digital designers). LiaSakura 08:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bronies wiki http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/128.68.218.182 gibberish also links to up4k.org appears to be a message board of Russian origin.Daipenmon 13:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 23:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Spam http://avatar.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.23.1.28 This nony is the noticeable one who comments with unrelated things and commented in a different language. 11:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC)